Sesshomaru’s Nightmare
by Inuyasha851
Summary: Rin has had many cuts and bruises before but this one was different, it wasn’t healing it looked like it was getting worse. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, he could see pain in the young girls face and He knew what he had to do if Rin was going to live.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed out "Help me Lord Sesshomaru!"

"_Rin"_

Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and ran towards Rin, he came to a sudden halt when he saw her, she was lying on the ground with a dark shadow kneeling down beside her.

"The great Western Lord travelling with a human child, ha! what a sight this is"

"Get away from her" Sesshomaru growled at the shaded male as he picked Rin up

"And what if I don't" He dared

Sesshomaru raised Toukijin ready to strike

"Tssk tssk tssk, you wouldn't want to hit the girl now would you" He said raising Rin in front of him

Sesshomaru let out a low defeated growl

"That's what I thought, this child is too young to be without a family, but don't worry I will look after her, love her and care for her like you never could"

Sesshomaru winced when the male caressed Rin in his arms stroking her hair and face.

"So…. Peaceful, isn't she"

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru hissed clenching Toukijin

"Why, haven't you figured it out yet" The shadow moved into the light revealing himself "Dear brother" Inuyasha chuckled fading away"

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up with his heart racing, he could hear Rin sleeping peacefully next to him, he let out a sigh of relief

"Another dream" he muttered

He Turned to look at Rin and brushed the hair off her face then stood up careful not to wake the sleeping Rin. He walked over to a tree and leaned against it, he looked up at the sky and waited for the sun to rise.

Rin woke up not long after the sun has risen, she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes then jumped to her feet ready for the day, Sesshomaru looked over to where Jaken was

"_Still asleep… stupid toad"_

Sesshomaru moved from the tree and started to walk away from the others, he stopped a little way into the forest and waited for Rin. Rin saw that Sesshomaru was leaving and went to run to his side when she noticed Jaken was still sleeping.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what about Master Jaken? He is still sleeping, shouldn't we wake him up?" Rin cheerfully asked

Sesshomaru looked back at Rin then started walking again, Rin ran over to Jaken and poked him a few times with a stick.

"Lord Sesshomaru is leaving" She said poking him one more time

Sesshomaru could hear Rin trying to wake up the sleeping toad and he knew until he did Rin would not follow him. Jaken moved his arm to shoo Rin away then a small rock feel right on his head, Rin looked to see where the rock came from only to see more rocks coming towards them, she moved back as the rocks neatly landed right on Jaken. Jaken woke up with a fright, he looked around only to see his lord was gone and Rin was skipping off into the forest holding onto Ah-Un's rains. Jaken jumped up and ran after his Lord.

"Milord! Wait for me milord!" she shouted running after Sesshomaru

The group walked all day with Sesshomaru silently leading in front while Rin ran around chasing things and humming little songs, Jaken was grumbling and whining about Rin's constant humming. Suddenly Rin stopped dead in her tracks and shouted out to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru tensed as he heard the all too familiar plead in her voice.

"Look Lord Sesshomaru, flowers! There are flowers over there" Rin cheered

Sesshomaru slightly turned only to see Rin jumping up and down pointing to an open field filled with lots of flowers, he knew Rin wanted nothing more then to frolic in the flowers but it was nearing night fall so he made a small grumble and kept walking. Rin's smile faded for she knew this meant she couldn't go play in the field of flowers, with a sigh she followed after Sesshomaru with her head hung.

"Insolent child, the great Lord has no time for such childish things"

After a while Rin was happily running around after butterflies and smiling again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sesshomaru had gone off for the night and left Jaken to watch over Rin, Sesshomaru often left during the night and Rin always wanted to know where he went but she felt it was best not to ask. Rin was sitting around the fire waiting for her food to cook, she had caught some fish in a near by stream. Jaken lent against a tree and watched Rin but he was quick to fall asleep, Rin ate her dinner and then made a place to sleep, she laid down and closed her eyes but the only thing she could think about was that pretty field of flowers she saw earlier.

"_The flowers were so pretty, I wanted to pick them for Lord Sesshomaru"_

Rin opened her eyes and sat up, she looked over at Jaken, he was sleeping soundly. Rin got to her feet and started to walk away from camp, now Rin knew better then to go off alone, especially in the woods but she so longed to pick some of them flowers.

"_I will only be gone a minute"_

A smile lit her face as she took on last look at Jaken seeing he was still asleep she carefully crept away towards the field, When Rin could no longer see the fire she started to walk a lot faster, this caused her to fall over a few time for the forest was quite dark. Rin finally got to the field and it was even more beautiful then she remembered, Rin giggled as she ran through the grass. There was a full moon in the sky tonight so Rin could see all the flowers quiet well. Rin was happily humming and picking flowers that she didn't notice the demons that were slowly creeping closer to her, Rin tried to scream when one of the demons grabbed her, but their hand was over her mouth.

"Now now now what is a child like you doing out here all alone?" Chi said holding Rin

"She will be the perfect size for our cubs"

"And she smells so sweet" Arashi said stepping closer to Rin

"_Perfect size?"_

Rin struggled against Chi as she carried her away into the forest, Rin bit down hard on the hand over her mouth, the demon was not expecting this and Rin was able to wiggle out of the demons grasp. Rin ran blindly through the forest calling out for help but the demons caught up to her within seconds.

"How dare you bite me!" Chi shouted at Rin

"We should eat you now for that little stunt" Arashi said holding Rin tightly

Arashi grabbed Rin's arm and lent down with his mouth slightly open showing a row of sharp teeth when a bright light came flashing past him, he looked to see where it came from only to find Kagome standing not to far away from them.

"Put the girl down!" Kagome shouted as she drew another arrow

"This is none of your business human, get out of here before we eat you to!" Chi growled back to Kagome

Kagome fired another arrow, this time aiming at Chi, Chi grabbed the arrow in her hand and started to laugh until the sacred arrow started to burn at her skin, she dropped the arrow then gave Kagome a death glare.

"_Oh no!"_ Kagome thought as she saw Chi getting ready to come after her

Chi ran at Kagome and just before she reached her Kagome heard a familiar sound.

"HIRAIKOTSU!"

A giant boomerang came from the sky and knocked Chi to the ground, Kagome looked up at the sky relieved to see her friend. Kirara landed down next to Kagome, Sango jumped off her back and retrieved her weapon ready to strike again.

"Where are the others?" Kagome asked

"Miroku is having some trouble with Inuyasha and Shippo"

"Sometimes I wonder who the chil…..Sango behind you!"

"Huh?"

Sango turned around a second to late to block Chi's attack and she got thrown aside with Hiraikotsu landing on top of her as Chi moved on to Kagome. Kagome started to tremble she clenched her hands together and closed her eyes when Chi started to scream Kagome opened her eyes to see Kirara attacking the demon.

"Useless" Arashi Muttered "Ill be back for you"

Arashi threw Rin against a tree which caused her to pass out then went after Kagome, Kagome saw Arashi coming after her so she shot an arrow at him, The arrow just missed.

"Damn" Kagome mumbled

Kagome went to draw another one but Arashi was standing over her, he was about to grab her when his body felt like it was getting electrocuted he fell to the ground in a pile of dust.

"_Wha…How did that happen?"_

Kagome heard a scream, she quickly turned around and saw Miroku standing near Chi with magic sutras in his hand.

"Miroku?" Sango exclaimed bring herself to her feet leaning on Hiraikotsu

"Sango are you alright!?!" Kagome shouted running to her side

"Yeah im….."

"My dear Sango, do not fear for I have rescued you" Miroku cut in leaning on Sango grabbing her hand

"Only person I need rescuing from is you!" Sango said pulling her hand back and pushing Miroku away

"Im glade your ok Sango" Kagome said hugging her

"Where is the girl?" she asked Kagome while hugging back

"I don't know, I can't see her"

"What girl?" Miroku ask

"Do you think she ran off?" Sango said ignoring Miroku

Kagome was about to answer the question when they heard Kirara calling out, they all ran over to her only to find her sitting next to Rin.

"Is… is she ok?" Sango asked

Miroku bent down to check her vitals

"Yeah she is just knocked out"

Miroku carefully picked Rin up and started to walk back to camp

"Miroku?" Kagome asked

"Hmm"

Miroku stopped walking and turned to look at kagome

"Where is Inuyasha, I thought he would of been here" Kagome wondered

"Shippo has him a bit… weighed down right now" He chuckled as he continued to walk towards camp. Sango and Kagome looked at each other for a second before following after him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Were back" Kagome called out as she walked into view

"Kagome!" Shippo shouted running to her

Kagome bent down to hug Shippo

"Hey Shippo"

"SHIPPO GET BACK HERE IM NOT FINISHED WITH YOU" Inuyasha yelled out

Kagome stood back up and looked over at Inuyasha, He was crouched on the floor with a huge rock stuck to each of his hands. Kagome tried to fight back the urge to laugh but a small giggle managed to escape.

"What are you laughing at" he said glaring at Kagome

Kagome waved her hands in front of her face then looked back at Shippo.

"Shippo, take off the seal" Kagome chuckled

"Not until he apologies!" Shippo demanded

Inuyasha and Shippo were about to start arguing again when Sango, Kirara and Miroku came into view, Inuyasha noticed the girl Miroku was carrying

"Who's that?" Inuyasha demeaned

"She was being attacked by some demons" Sango answered placing Hiraikotsu on the ground

"DEMONS! What demons?" Inuyasha shouted looking at Kagome

"Oh it was nothing we couldn't handle" Kagome said brushing it off "Here Miroku, she can lay on my sleeping bag"

Miroku walked to Kagome's sleeping bag and placed Rin down, Kagome walked up to Miroku and whispered something in his ear. Miroku walked over to Inuyasha and pulled the seal off the rocks, the rocks shrank back down to normal size and Inuyasha was able to move again. Inuyasha grabbed Shippo by his tail and whacked him on the head then dropped him on the ground.

"So who's this?" Inuyasha asked walking to Kagome and Rin

"I'm not sure but…."Kagome stopped talking to think

"But?"

"Oh its nothing" Kagome smiled at Inuyasha _"She looks like girl that travels with Sesshomaru"_

"Meh ok" Inuyasha shrugged walking off

"Well I guess we should get some sleep" Sango said lying down

Miroku agreed and went to lay down next to Sango

"In your dreams" She chuckled pushing him away

"Goodnight everyone" Kagome called out laying next to her sleeping bag

Rin woke up the next day with the sound of people fighting near by, she opened her eyes and found she was surrounded by lots of people. Rin tried to stand up but she felt a pain in her leg and side. Kagome heard Rin trying to move and she went over to her.

"Hey your awake" Kagome smiled friendly crouching down to Rin's level "Careful, you were hurt last night"

"_Last night?"_

Kagome looked at the puzzled look on Rin's face

"Do you remember what happened last night?" Kagome asked

Rin tried to think back to last night, she remembered the demons and she remembered a girl shooting something at the demons. Rin looked around and saw some arrows near Kagome.

"_Did she save me?"_

Rin looked back at Kagome

"Thank you for helping me"

Kagome looked around her and saw everyone starting to walk off.

"Are you traveling with Sesshomaru?" she whispered leaning closer to Rin

"Do you know where he is?" Rin asked with tears welling in her eyes

"No I don't, but my friends and I can help you find him"

"What if… if he left… I shouldn't have… run…" Rin sobbed

"It's ok we will help you find him"

Kagome gave Rin a hug then stood up, Rin stood up as well.

"My name is Kagome, what's yours"

"it's Rin"

Kagome packed everything away into her bag then picked up her arrows.

"Well let's go Rin, the others will be waiting for us"

Kagome started to walk away, Rin followed closely behind, When they started getting closer to everyone else Kagome stopped and faced Rin

"Can you wait here for a little while?"

"Why?"

"So I can tell them your coming with us"

"But I have to get back to Lord Sesshomaru"

"You will I promise"

Rin nodded then Kagome smiled at her and walked to the others.

"Umm, everyone... I need to tell you all something"

Everyone turned to look at Kagome

"What is it Kagome, where's the girl?" Sango asked

"Who cares let's go already!" Inuyasha grumbled

"Well that's kind of what I need to talk to you about" Kagome said ignoring Inuyasha

Kagome looked around at everyone

"_How can I tell Inuyasha we need to find Sesshomaru?"_

"Hurry up with it!" Inuyasha snapped

_"Sesshomaru is a demon he should be able to follow Rin's scent"_

"Well I just wanted to say that she will be traveling with us for a while"

"WHAT!" Inuyasha shouted "We don't need any more desecrations"

"It's just for a little while, until she is safe"

"Inuyasha we can't just leave her out here, there are to many demons around" Miroku said

"Fine" Inuyasha grumbled

Kagome hugged Inuyasha then ran back to Rin.

"Come on Rin lets go" Kagome smiled

"Ok"

"Rin there is just one more thing"

"What's that Kagome?"

"You can't mention Sesshomaru"

"They don't like Lord Sesshomaru do they?"

"Oh well umm…"

"I promise I won't say anything"

"Thank you Rin"

Kagome and Rin walked to the others.

"Everyone this is Rin, Rin this is Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Inuyasha and Shippo" Kagome said pointing to everyone

Everyone but Inuyasha greeted Rin happily, Inuyasha just grumbled then starting walking away. Everyone followed after Inuyasha with Rin staying close to Kagome.

"Don't worry about Inuyasha, he acts tough but he's a real softie" Shippo whispered walking up next to Rin

"I HEARD THAT SHIPPO!" Inuyasha yelled

Rin started to smile when Shippo pulled his tongue out at Inuyasha, luckily Inuyasha didn't see him do this, Rin and Shippo were soon laughing and playing games together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jaken woke to the sound of birds and the whisper of the trees, he looked over to where Rin was meant to be then got up and walked around a bit. Jaken suddenly felt fear sweep over him, he slowly looked back to Rin's sleeping place only this time he noticed she was gone. He ran over to her bed and searched all around it, he called out her name but there was no reply. Jaken was starting to panic until he saw Rin's footprints going off into the forest.

"_Foolish child… running off on her own"_

Jaken sat down and waited for Lord Sesshomaru to return.

_"Foolish child, just wait till Lord Sesshomaru gets back" _He giggled to himself

_***Flashback***_

"Jaken, you are to watch Rin"

"But milord…" Jaken started to protest

"Jaken" Sesshomaru sternly said "Don't argue"

"Yes milord"

Sesshomaru started to leave when he stopped and looked at Jaken

"If anything happens to Rin….You will die"

Sesshomaru left Jaken petrified with fear and vanished into the night

_***End Flashback***_

Jaken's smile soon vanished as he jumped up and ran to Ah-Un.

_"If Sesshomaru sees her gone he will blame me!"_

Jaken was about to go off into the forest to look for Rin when he sensed a mighty and familiar power behind him. He slowly turned around only to be confirmed his fears.

"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru said coldly

Jaken tried to answer him but nothing came out his mouth, he started to tremble with fear as Sesshomaru looked down at him. Sesshomaru walked over the trembling toad and headed to the field, Jaken stayed on the ground for a few seconds then he jumped up, grabbed Ah-Un and ran after Sesshomaru. When Sesshomaru got to the field he could tell straight away that Rin was not there, he tried to get her scent but with all the flowers around it was difficult. Jaken caught up to Sesshomaru and looked around the field, he started to really panic when he couldn't see Rin. Sesshomaru ignored the trembling toad as he was begging for forgiveness and walked further into the field. The smell of all the flowers was almost unbearable but Sesshomaru kept walking further in trying to catch the scent of Rin. He got to the middle of the field and noticed something, there was a small bunch of picked flowers scattered on the ground.

"_Rin"_

Sesshomaru walked around a little when he picked up a scent that made him uneasy, it was the smell of demons and Rin's blood. He followed the smell into the forest until he came to the area the demons were killed, Rin's scent was stronger now but there were other scents that he couldn't quiet place. He looked around him and noticed Kagome's arrows and the marks on the ground.

"_There was a fight here"_

Jaken showed up at Sesshomaru's side gasping for air, he looked around and saw Rin was not here

"Rin isn't here" He pointed out

Sesshomaru glared down at Jaken

"But of course you can see that being the wise and might demon that you are" Jaken quickly stuttered

Sesshomaru looked back up at the scene around him then walked of following Rin's scent. As Sesshomaru got closer to where Inuyasha and others were camping he became enraged.

"_Inuyasha!"_

His eyes started to flare with rage but under all that rage there was a small hint of worry as his reoccurring dream came flashing to his mind, Sesshomaru more determined then before raced off after Inuyasha.

Kagome looked behind her only to see Rin was holding her arm, Kagome turned around and walked up to Rin.

"Are you ok Rin?"

Rin looked up at Kagome and tried to force a smile, kagome saw that her arm was hurting.

"Do you want to rest for a little while?"

"No im ok" Rin smiled

Rin gave Kagome a quick hug then ran off to catch up to everyone else, Kagome stayed behind the group and watched Rin carefully, she could see the child was in pain and worried about her pushing herself to far. Inuyasha noticed Kagome was trailing behind, he slowed down and let the others pass him until Kagome was by his side.

"Are you ok?"

"Rin shouldn't be moving so much, she was unconscious for a long time and she has some bad bruises on her"

Inuyasha looked at Rin who was running around with Shippo.

"She looks fine to me" he grumbled

Inuyasha could see how concerned Kagome was about this and he knew unless something was done she wouldn't stop worrying about it, He jumped up to Rin and crouched down in front of her. Kagome looked at Inuyasha puzzled by his behavior, she could see Inuyasha was talking to Rin but she couldn't hear what they were saying.

"_What is he doing?"_

Kagome saw Rin jump up and down with a huge smile on her face then she jumped on Inuyasha's back and held on, Inuyasha stood up and looked back at Kagome. Kagome ran up to Inuyasha and gave him a quick hug

"Thank you' she whispered in his ear

Inuyasha slightly smiled then started to walk with the others again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rin was buried in Inuyasha's hair sleeping peacefully when Sesshomaru appeared in front of the group.

"Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said half surprised

Sesshomaru looked around the group but he couldn't see Rin, this just made him more angry he knew she was here but he couldn't place her scent.

"Where is Rin" he growled drawing Toukijin

"Where is who?"

"The girl, Where is the girl!!"

"What girl? And even if I did know I wouldn't tell you!" Inuyasha mocked

Kagome saw Sesshomaru's eyes flicker with rage, she ran over to stand between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"Kagome! Get out of the way" Inuyasha shouted

"Sesshomaru wait!" Kagome yelled out

Sesshomaru took his focus of Inuyasha and turned it to Kagome

"What are you stupid? I said move"

All this yelling made Rin wake up, she looked over Inuyasha's shoulder and saw Sesshomaru standing there. Her face lit up as she jumped of Inuyasha's back and ran towards Sesshomaru, Inuyasha went to stop her but he was stopped by Kagome, Inuyasha was about to push past her when he heard something unexpected.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin shouted running to his side "We found you Lord Sesshomaru"

Inuyasha started at Rin for a few seconds then he looked at Kagome.

"Found him? What is she on about?" Inuyasha asked the guilty Kagome "You… you knew… didn't you?!?"

"What me, no I don't know what your talking about" Kagome slightly chuckled

Inuyasha looked straight into her eyes, Kagome looked back at Rin and Sesshomaru and sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"How was I meant to tell you?! 'Inuyasha lets go find Sesshomaru' you wouldn't of helped if I said that!"

"WHAT! I would to"

"No you wouldn't!!"

Rin heard Inuyasha and Kagome fighting.

"_There fighting because of me"_

She looked down at the ground and shuffled her feet, she did this for a few seconds then looked up at Sesshomaru, he looked very angry.

"INUYASHA!" Sesshomaru yelled

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Sesshomaru, they have never heard him yell with such rage before. Inuyasha could see the killer look in Sesshomaru's eyes and drew out Tetsusiga.

"Everyone… get back" he shouted

Everyone but Kagome walked back keeping a close eye on Sesshomaru.

"Kagome..."

"Im not leaving you"

"Ple..."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken called out "Where are you lord Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha took his gaze off kagome and looked at Jaken emerging from the forest with his two headed dragon.

"There you are milord"

Rin moved her head to the side and saw Jaken leaning on his staff gasping for air, Once Jaken saw Rin standing with Sesshomaru he dropped his staff and ran up to her

"Rin your ok" he sobbed

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said looking down at the sobbing toad

Jaken looked up at Sesshomaru then saw Inuyasha and everyone staring at him

"I... I mean… How dare you run off like that you silly child" he yelled pulling away from Rin

"Jaken!" Sesshomaru hissed "Take Rin and go"

"Yes milord, Come on now hurry up"

"But…"

Rin didn't have time to say anything for Jaken was pushing her away from everyone, Rin looked back and saw Sesshomaru with his sword glaring at Inuyasha. Rin didn't know what she was going to do but she knew she didn't want her new friends to be harmed, she pushed pass Jaken and ran back up to Sesshomaru.

"Rin, go back to Jaken NOW!"

Rin stopped for a second, she had never seen Sesshomaru so angry, Rin wanted to stop him but she didn't know what to do. She took a deep breath and walked in front of Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru looked down at her.

"Rin" he hissed trying to control his anger

Kagome saw what Rin was trying to do but she could also see how angry Sesshomaru was, Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw that smirk plastered on his face, she knew this meant Inuyasha was planning on saying something that was bound to be the wrong thing

"Well isn't this a sight, the great 'Lord' Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha started to taunt

"SIT BOY"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground

"HEY! What was that for?" Inuyasha shouted as he picked himself up

Kagome ignored Inuyasha and walked closer to Rin and Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru" Kagome chocked out

Sesshomaru shot a death glare at Kagome

"_What am I doing?!" _Kagome thought as she walked a few steps closer

"Sesshomaru take Rin and go"

"But Kagome…" Rin said looking back at her

"It's ok Rin, you kept your promise and now I have kept mine" Kagome smiled at her

Rin nodded then looked up at Sesshomaru, It wasn't like Sesshomaru to walk away but he could see the pleading look in Rin's eyes.

"Sesshomaru, look after her" Kagome said turning around

"Or next time we might not be around to save her" Inuyasha whispered

When Inuyasha was sure Sesshomaru had heard him he turned around and followed after Kagome, Sesshomaru looked at the group as they all started to walk away.

"_Save her?"_

Sesshomaru huffed then started to walk off in the opposite direction as the others, Rin hesitated a little bit before running off after Sesshomaru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Rin was walking slowly behind Sesshomaru looking at the ground, a thousand thoughts running through her mind.

_***Flashback***_

"Rin"

"Yes lord Sesshomaru"

"You are not to run off again"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru" Rin said obediently

"And Rin, you are not to speak to them people again"

Rin's heart felt like it was going to stop and her eyes filled with tears

"But…"

Rin looked up at Sesshomaru and saw a coldness in his eyes that she had never seen before

"…Yes… Lord Sesshomaru" She said as a single tear fell down her cheek

_***End Flashback***_

"_Why can't I see them again?"_

_***Flashback***_

"Lunch is ready!" Kagome called out

"Bout time" Inuyasha snapped

"It looks good" Sango smiled

"Almost as good as you Sango dear"

*Whack* "Keep your hands away you pervert!"

"Here Rin," Kagome said handing Rin a bowl of food with a big smile

"Thank you"

Rin took the bowl as a smile lit her face

_***End Flashback***_

"_They were so kind to me, if it weren't for them I would be…" _

*Flashback*

"Put the girl down!" Kagome shouted

"This is none of your business human, get out of here before we eat you to!" the demon growled back to Kagome

_***End Flashback***_

"…_Dead"_

Rin stopped walking and looked up at Sesshomaru

"_No! Lord Sesshomaru would have saved me!.... He always does"_

Rin shook her head then ran to catch up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took a quick glance back to see if Rin was still following, Rin's behavior concerned Sesshomaru, she wasn't running around or singing her songs. Inuyasha's words echoed in his head, he was curious as to what happened 2 nights ago but he would not sink to ask such a thing. Sesshomaru slowed to a stop when he heard Rin falling to the ground, he looked back when he didn't hear her get up again. Sesshomaru saw Rin lying on the ground with her eyes closed.

"_Rin!"_

Sesshomaru sent the blubbering Jaken off to find things then when he was out of sight Sesshomaru walked to Rin and knelt down beside her. He gently rolled Rin on her back and brushed the dirt from her face, every time Sesshomaru lightly touch Rin she would slightly move in pain.

"_What's wrong with her?"_

Sesshomaru picked Rin up as gentle as he could trying not to cause her any pain, when she was safely in his arms Sesshomaru started to walk again.

"_Why wont she wake up?"_

Thoughts flashed back to the encounter with Inuyasha and Kagome

_***Flashback***_

"Sesshomaru, look after her" Kagome said

"Or next time we might not be around to save her" Inuyasha mocked

_***End Flashback***_

Sesshomaru growled as Inuyasha's voice reached his mind, he stopped walking when a realization hit him

***Flashback***

"Sesshomaru take Rin and go" Kagome sighed defeated

"But Kagome…" Rin said looking back

"It's ok Rin, you kept your promise and now I have kept mine" Kagome said forcing a smile

***End Flashback***

"That girl…" Sesshomaru mumbled

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, she was still sleeping but he could see pain in the young girls face, He knew what he had to do if Rin was going to live.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Sesshomaru held Rin close to his body then walked off following the scent of Inuyasha, it didn't take him long to reach their camp. He made sure he didn't get to close not wanting to alert Inuyasha of his presence, he sniffed the air and noticed that Kagome was missing from the group. Sesshomaru followed the sent of Kagome until he came to a hot spring were Sango and Kagome were, he waited quietly in the shadows keeping a close eye on Rin.

"Hey Kagome, are you ok?"

"Hmm… oh yeah im fine"

"You have been really quite since we ran into Sesshomaru"

Kagome turned her head away from Sango and looked into the water

"Sango d…"

"Why didn't you tell us about Rin?" Sango cut in

Sesshomaru listened carefully when he heard Sango mentioning Rin

"I wanted to but do you really think Inuyasha would have been so keen if he knew"

"No I guess not, but why didn't you tell the rest of us"

"I...I was going to but...."

Kagome looked back at her friend not knowing how to explain herself

"Sango do you think..."

"Do I think what?" Sango asked after a short silence

"Do you think we should head back? who knows what they are getting up to" Kagome lightly chuckled

"Yeah and before Miroku gets any ideas"

"You love it don't you"

"Kagome!"

Kagome grabbed Sango's hand in hers

"Will you... bear my child" Kagome impersonated Miroku

"Kagome stop it" Sango blushed

Kagome stood up laughing, they both got out of the hot spring and got dressed back into the clothes and started to head back when Kagome stopped and looked around her.

"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked looking behind her

"I cant find the fruit we picked, I must have left it at the hot spring"

Kagome headed back down the path

"Ill meet you back at camp" she called out

Sango watched Kagome disappear into the trees then started back to camp, Sesshomaru saw this as his chance. When Sesshomaru was sure Kagome was alone he quietly walked up behind her. Kagome felt a slight breeze coming from behind her, she turned around expecting to see Inuyasha only to be met by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond he just looked straight at Kagome.

"_How could this human help"_

Sesshomaru huffed and went to walk away when Kagome reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Where is Rin?"

Sesshomaru jerked his arm away from Kagome's grip and looked down at the girl he was hiding in his arms, Rin's breathing was getting worse and she was feeling hot in his arms.

"Sesshomaru, where is she?" Kagome said more sternly

Sesshomaru turned around and carefully shifted Rin into sight.

"Rin! What happened to her?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer he just looked down at Rin.

"If you want my help you're going to have to tell me what happened" Kagome demanded placing her hands on her hips

Sesshomaru shot a glare at Kagome. _"Me needing a humans help.... never!" _He wasn't used to being told what to do especially not by a human. Sesshomaru's temper grew and he wanted nothing more then to silence her but knowing Rin was suffering he swallowed his pride.

"She won't wake up" Sesshomaru said in a calm voice

Kagome's hands dropped to her side and her expression quickly turned serious, she stepped forward towards Rin. Sesshomaru took a few steps back shielding Rin as Kagome got closer.

"I can't help if you won't let me get close to her!"

Kagome tried once again to get closer to Rin only this time Sesshomaru stood his ground and let her. Kagome reached out and felt Rin's forehead, she was burning up.

"She has a fever, all she needs is some medicine and she should be fine"

Sesshomaru, contempt with what he heard, started to walk away, Kagome was about to continue down the path when she saw a glance of something on Rin's arm.

"Hey you! Wait"

Sesshomaru showed no indication of slowing down, Kagome knew she had no chance of making him stop so she improvised.

"How long has that cut been on her arm?"

"_Cut? What cut?"_

Sesshomaru slowed to a stop and carefully moved the sleeve up on Rin's arm and there it was just as Kagome had said there was a cut on Rin's arm. He looked more carefully now and noticed that there was something wrong, Rin has had many cuts and bruises but they always healed in a day or two but this one was different, it wasn't healing it looked like it was… getting worse.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Kagome walked up behind Sesshomaru, she stopped a few feet behind him and reached out her hand. Sesshomaru gave Kagome a warning growl, she pulled her hand back and placed them on her hips.

"Sesshomaru, whether you like it or not you're going to have to let me look Rin!"

He just stood there, his back turned to Kagome not listening to a word she was saying.

"_How did this happen? Rin... please be ok"_

Sesshomaru turned around to face Kagome.

"Help her"

He kept Rin close to his body and walked to Kagome, Sesshomaru didn't once take his eyes off Rin while Kagome was looking her arm. It was nearing nightfall and the forest was getting dark fast, Kagome tried he hardest to look at Rin's arm but there just wasn't enough light for her to see.

"There isn't enough light to see" Kagome sighed

Sesshomaru almost seemed to laugh at this, he could see everything as if it was daylight and yet Kagome could barely see anything around her. Kagome took a step back and turned around, she knew she had to get Rin back to camp where she would be able to look at her arm better. there was only one problem, would Sesshomaru let her take Rin, after last time she wasn't so sure.

"Sesshomaru...."

Kagome shuffled her feet on the ground, even though she couldn't see Sesshomaru Kagome could feel his cold eyes watching her.

"I need to take Rin back to camp so I can get a better look at her arm, and maybe help her"

Kagome didn't hear anything behind her, she wasn't to sure how Sesshomaru would react to this but she got up the courage to turn around to face him. When she turned around Sesshomaru was already walking away, Kagome watched Sesshomaru walk away with Rin in his arms. Kagome knew there was nothing she could do this time so she was about to go her own way when Sesshomaru stopped.

"This way"

Sesshomaru started back into the forest not waiting for Kagome to answer, she started to follow after Sesshomaru when she stopped to think.

"_Am I really going to just follow after him? Who knows where he will take and what about... Inuyasha?"_

Sesshomaru was fading away into the forest leaving Kagome alone in the dark forest, Kagome ran after him not looking back once.

"_Inuyasha.... forgive me"_

Kagome walked a few feet behind Sesshomaru not letting her guard down, she still wasn't sure where he was taking her or what was going to happen. After a while Kagome could hear some people talking near by, she saw Sesshomaru move around a little bit then his hand rested on Tokijin, this made Kagome a bit restless. She couldn't hear everything that was said but she heard enough to make her heart race.

"Calm down..... Be back soon..." a female voice said

"The springs... can look after.... worry so much..." a young voice said

"_Could they back talking about Sesshomaru?"_

Kagome started to walk a bit slower when there was one voice that stood about above all others.

"I'm going to go find her! Kagome should be back by now!"

"_Inuyasha!"_

Kagome was walking faster now eager to get back to her friends, kagome didn't understand why Sesshomaru had brought her here but she was glad he did. Kagome was closer to the group now and she could hear everything that they said.

"Inuyasha.... what is it?" Miroku asked

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha spat

As Inuyasha said that Kagome could see the gentle glow of the fire ahead of her, Sesshomaru was the first to come into view and as soon as he did Kagome heard Inuyasha draw out Tetsusiga.

"Sesshomaru! What are you doing here?" Inuyasha demanded

"Inuyasha wait!"

Kagome ran out of the forest and stopped at Sesshomaru's side. Inuyasha looked at Kagome in shock.

"It's not what..." Kagome tried to say

"Kagome what are you doing with Sesshomaru?" Sango asked

Inuyasha tightened his grip on Tetsusiga and shot a daring glare at Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru was going to wield Tokijin but Kagome didn't give him the chance. She walked between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru and tried once again to explain things but every time she tried Inuyasha cut her off, This was starting to annoy Kagome.

"SIT!" Kagome shouted

Inuyasha slammed face first into the ground, he got back up and was about to yell at Kagome when he notice that "I wouldn't if I were you" look in her eyes, Defeated Inuyasha put away Tetsusiga.

"now will you listen to me?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha huffed and walked away and lent on a tree as far away as possible from Sesshomaru, Kagome sighed and went to the fire and sat down. Sango and Miroku sat down with her but they all kept there guard up around Sesshomaru, Shippo jumped onto Kagome's lap giving her a hug, Sesshomaru stayed where he was not to interested in what everyone else was doing or in the glares he was receiving. Kagome looked around her and sighed, she knew things weren't going to get much better then this and with that she started to explain.

"I was walking back to the hot springs...."Kagome started to explain

Everyone listened to Kagome and when she was finished everyone sat in silence for a while.

"You say it was Rin's arm?" Miroku asked

"Yeah but I could look at it properly it was to dark in the forest, that's why we came here" Kagome replied

Kagome stood up and look over at Sesshomaru.

"Rin has to be closer to the fire if you want me to look at her arm"

Sesshomaru moved closer to the fire and gently moved Rin into view, Kagome got out her sleeping bag and her first aid kit.

"You can place Rin down here" Kagome told Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru didn't move, he didn't want to let go of Rin.

"Sesshomaru please, it's the only way im going to be able to look at her arm properly"

Sesshomaru looked down at Rin, she was still in pain and every second they waited the longer Rin would be in pain, he carefully placed Rin down on Kagome's sleeping bag and took a step back so Kagome could get to her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Kagome got some ointment out of her first aid kit and put some gently over the cut then bandaged Rin's arm.

"Is Rin going to be ok?" Shippo asked leaning over Kagome's shoulder

"Don't worry Shippo Rin will be fine, she just needs to rest" Kagome answered placing a cool flannel on Rin's forehead.

Shippo jumped down and sat next to Rin, Kagome smiled down at him then started to pack away her fist aid kit, once everything was packed away she looked over at Rin and Shippo.

"_He's asleep"_

"Kagome?"

"Hmmm"

Kagome looked up and saw Sango looking down at Rin.

"Is she going to be ok?" Sango asked

Kagome saw the worry in Sango's eyes, she stood up and looked around her, Miroku was sitting on the other side of the fire looking into the flames, he seemed to be deep in thought, Inuyasha was still on the far side watching Sesshomaru closely, waiting for him to do something, Sesshomaru stayed close to Rin watching her, there was a small hint of concern on his face. Kagome sighed then looked back at Sango

"It looks like she was bitten"

"Bitten?" Sango asked

"Yeah, she had a few small puncture wounds on her arm, like teeth marks"

"So she was poisoned" Miroku said looking up from the fire

Sango and Kagome looked at Miroku

"It looks that way, but how did she get poisoned" Sango asked sitting down next to Miroku

"Well the only thing I can think of is some kind of animal or a demon" Miroku said looking over to Rin

Kagome looked back at Rin and feel to her knees.

"Kagome! Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked rushing to her side

"_A demon.... of course..... that night.... the demons must of....."_

"Kagome, can you hear me?, Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted grabbing Kagome's shoulders

"It's my fault...." Kagome muttered

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked

Miroku and Sango both stood up and looked at Kagome, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with tears in her eyes.

"The demons they.... they must have been the ones that bit Rin"

Sesshomaru's head jerked up when Kagome mentioned demons, this is the first time he has heard of this.

"Of course, that has to be it" Sango agreed

"What demons?!?" Inuyasha shouted

"The ones that were with Rin when I found her" Kagome explained "3 nights ago, when I was walking in the forest I heard a scream, when I found where the scream came from i saw a small child being held down by two demons. I fired my arrow at them then Sango found me and attacked the demons, but she got knocked down that's when Miroku came in and defeated them"

Sesshomaru looked back down at Rin

"_She was attacked by demons... and I wasn't there to save her"_

"They could have easily bitten her before I got there, I should have checked for injuries when we brought her back"

"You weren't to know Kagome" Inuyasha reassured her

"But..."

"Inuyasha is right Kagome, you couldn't have known" Sango said walking over to her

"I suppose your right, all that matters now is getting her better"

Kagome went back over to Rin and sat down besides her, Sango and Miroku went back to sitting by the fire, Inuyasha moved away from the group and went back to leaning on his tree keeping an eye on things and Sesshomaru sat quietly against a tree with his eyes shut.

"_Please Rin.... Be ok"_

Inuyasha looked around him, Kagome, Miroku and Sango were all fast asleep, he looked between Rin and Sesshomaru then stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"It's your fault you know"

Sesshomaru opened his eyes and shot a glare at Inuyasha

"If it wasn't for you she would be save in a human village where she belongs, who do you think you are dragging a child around with you!"

"Like you do with that human" Sesshomaru snikered montioning towards the sleeping Kagome

"At least I can protect her" Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again

"Rin needs to be with a family, someone who can love her, care for her and look after her, not with someone who puts her in danger"

Sesshomaru huffed then stood up walking away from Inuyasha

"She is better off without you"

Sesshomaru stopped walking and felt very stiff, Inuyasha smirked then walked back over to his tree and sat down closing his eyes. Sesshomaru looked at Rin, her face winced with every breath she took, he turned his head away and walked into the night.

_Authors note – sorry again for taking so long I had writers block could not think of anything to write it was very frustrating. I hope you like it, I know its not very long but I am trying to improve on that._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Rin woke late the next morning with Kagome sitting beside her, Kagome looked down at Rin and smiled.

"You're awake"

Rin just looked at Kagome, she didn't know how she got here or what had happened.

"How do you feel Rin? Are you in any pain?"

"_Pain?"_

Other then the slight pain in her left arm and head she felt fine, When Rin went to tell Kagome she was fine there was a small grumbling noise. Rin put her right arm over her stomach and blushed.

"Oh you must be hungry" Kagome giggled

"A little bit" she blushed at kagome

"Can you sit up?"

Rin's body felt really heavy

"I.... I think so"

Kagome put her arms around Rin and helped her sit up

"Kagome! Inuyasha is being mean to me!" Shippo called out

*sigh* "ill be back in a second Rin"

Kagome stood up and rushed over to Inuyasha and Shippo, Rin rubbed her eyes and looked around her, Miroku was sitting on the floor waving his hand around in the air and Sango was storming away from him, Inuyasha and Shippo were arguing but Kagome ended it with a "sit" and walked away with Shippo on her shoulder leaving Inuyasha with his face in the ground. Rin kept looking around her but she couldn't see Sesshomaru, Jaken or Ah–Un anywhere, she sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What's wrong Rin? Are you in pain?" Shippo asked jumping of Kagome and sitting opposite to Rin

"No im ok, just a little hungry" she smiled at Shippo

"Well this should help that" Kagome smiled handed Rin some instant noodles

"Shippo, Could you get some water from my bag?"

"Sure Kagome" Shippo chirped running off happily

"Be careful Rin, it's a little hot"

Rin nodded and placed the noodles in front of her and blew on them

"Kagome"

"Yes Rin"

Rin kept blowing on the noodles she wasn't to sure what to say, the last thing she remembered was feeling dizzy when she was walking with Sesshomaru.

"_Did Lord Sesshomaru bring me here? Or did he just leave me?"_

Rin's eyes started to water at the thought of Sesshomaru leaving her, She looked up and saw the concerned look in Kagome's eyes.

"H... How did I get here?" Rin quietly asked

"Oh, well Sesshomaru brought you here"

"Lord Sesshomaru brought me here? Why?"

"You passed out when you were with him and he couldn't get you to wake up so he thought we could help you"

"I remember feeling a pain in my arm and being dizzy"

"It was because of the poison"

"Poison?"

"Yes, do you remember the demons that attacked you a few days ago?"

Rin nodded slowly as the memories of that night came rushing back

"Well the demons managed to bite you and inject some kind of poison in you"

Rin looked at her arm and saw a bandage over it

"But don't worry Rin, your going to be fine, you just have to take it easy for a few days"

"_Did Lord Sesshomaru leave me here to get better?"_

Rin's stomach started to rumble again

"Now no more questions, you need to eat something ok"

"Here is the water Kagome" Shippo called out running back

"Thank you Shippo" Kagome smiled "Shippo I have an important job for you"

"What is it Kagome?"

"Make sure Rin eats all her food and has something to drink"

"Ok"

Kagome stood up and walked over to Inuyasha, Rin picked up the noodles and started to eat, Shippo sat near her talking about the games they could play when she was all better.

Kagome looked behind her to make sure Rin was eating, when she saw that Rin was eating she turned back around and continued on walking over to Inuyasha. Inuyasha was sitting high up in a tree sulking over Kagome's last sit command, Kagome walked up to the tree and sat down leaning against it, Inuyasha looked down when he heard Kagome sighing, He saw her looking at the ground drawing something in the dirt with her finger. Inuyasha jumped down the tree and sat down next to Kagome.

"Rin was asking about Sesshomaru" Kagome said leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder

Inuyasha grumped and looked away from Kagome's questioning eyes

"I hope he comes back soon"

"What so he can attack us again"

"Inuyasha he wouldn't do that"

"Cause you are such good friends now" Inuyasha mumbled under his breath"

Kagome shot a glare at Inuyasha

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing" Inuyasha said quickly

"Rin was so sad when she noticed Sesshomaru was gone"

"I don't see why"

"Isn't it obvious" Kagome lent her head on Inuyasha shoulder again "she loves him"

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and put his arms around her

"_She loves him....."_

_Authors note – I know I made Inuyasha a bit of a jerk in the last chapter but I do make up for it cause he is nicer to Kagome.... sorta. Again I know its short I am trying to make them longer but I always find myself at good chapter endings to soon . (well I think they are good endings) and I just want to say this before anyone says anything the love between Sesshomaru and Rin is like father daughter ok so don't go thinking anything else got that –.- hehe anyway I hope you enjoy it, I think it's a lil boring but its gonna get better so don't worry =D_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Early the next morning Rin got up before everyone else and started to sneak quietly away, Inuyasha woke with the sound of movement, he saw Rin walking away from camp and he went to stop her.

"Hey" Inuyasha said standing behind Rin

Rin slowly turned around to see Inuyasha standing there with his arms folded

"What you doing?" He asked

"I was just going to pick some flowers for Kagome, I wanted to thank her for helping me" Rin said with a guilty look on her face

"And you decided you would go alone?"

"Well there are some pretty flowers right near the lake, it's not very far and I wasn't going to be gone long"

"Haven't you learnt not to wonder off" Inuyasha asked nodding at her arm

Rin looked down at her arm, the bandage wasn't on anymore and the teeth marks were hardly visible now.

"Well.... it's just....."

Rin looked at the ground trying to think of something to say, Inuyasha smiled and picked her up, he carried Rin to the lake and sat down quietly watching her pick flowers. Sesshomaru walked into the clearing where Sango, Miroku, Kagome and Shippo were all still sleeping, he noticed straight away that Inuyasha and Rin where missing, he silently followed their scent through the forest to the lake were Rin and Inuyasha were, he stopped when he heard Rin laughing.

"I think you have enough flowers Rin" Inuyasha said sneezing

"Not yet, I only need a few more" Rin giggled running around

Sesshomaru stood there feeling stiff again as he listened to their conversation, Rin sounded so happy with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha" Rin said looking over at him

"Hmmm"

"When do you think Lord Sesshomaru will come back?"

"I....I don't know Rin"

"I hope he comes back soon"

"Do you have all your flowers now?" Inuyasha asked standing up

"Yep"

"Who is the other bunch for?" Inuyasha asked looking at the two bunches of flowers in Rin's hands

"Oh these are for....."

"Rin get behind me!"

Rin ran behind Inuyasha keeping hold of her flowers, Inuyasha drew out his sword and carefully looked around him, Sesshomaru smirked.

"_It took him this long to notice me"_

Sesshomaru brushed his hair away from his face and walked out of the forest into view of Rin and Inuyasha, Rin dropped her flowers and ran towards Sesshomaru

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha huffed then put Tetsusiga away, Sesshomaru stayed still as Rin ran to him, she stopped right at his feet looking up at him with a smile plastered across her face. Sesshomaru looked down at Rin's arm, Rin noticed that he was looking at her arm, she pulled up her sleeve and held it out in front of her.

"Look im all better"

Sesshomaru looked carefully at her arm, he could still see all the teeth marks, he hissed through his teeth knowing that this only happened because he wasn't there to kill the demons before they got to her. Rin let her arm drop along with the sleeve covering up the marks on her arm. Inuyasha picked up the flowers and started towards the forest back to camp.

"Come on Rin" He called out

Rin looked behind Sesshomaru at Inuyasha then looked back at Sesshomaru, Inuyasha stopped to look behind him and saw Rin's hesitation.

"Surly Sesshomaru will let you saw goodbye to everyone"

Sesshomaru turned to face the smirking Inuyasha, he shot him a glare then looked down at Rin, she was looking up at him.

"Is it ok Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned around and walked past Inuyasha, a huge smile spread on Rin's face as she ran after him. Kagome woke up when she heard Rin laughing, she sat up and yawned. Kagome looked around her Sango and Miroku were both starting to wake up, Shippo woke up when he fell off Kagome when she sat up, she couldn't see Rin or Inuyasha anywhere. Kagome stood up and looked around a bit more, just then Rin came running into view with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru following after her. Kagome sighed relived that she was ok, she looked between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru confused as what happened but before she could say anything Rin ran up to her hugging her legs.

"Lord Sesshomaru came back"

"Yes I see that" Kagome said kneeling down

Rin took a step back and looked around her, Inuyasha was smiling in the background as Rin ran around looking, After a little while Inuyasha went up to her.

"Is this what you're looking for?" He asked handing her the two bunches of flowers she had dropped before

"Yes! Thank you"

Rin grabbed the flowers and ran back to Kagome

"I picked these for you" Rin said handing out one of the flower bunches

"Thank you Rin, there beautiful"

Kagome took the flowers and gave Rin a hug, she noticed the other bunch still in Rin's hand.

"Who is the other bunch for" Kagome asked

"Huh?"

Rin looked at the flowers then looked up at Kagome, she pulled Kagome towards her and whispered in her ear.

"There for Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru's head picked up, despite Rin's bet efforts she couldnt stop him from hearing her whisper. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and smiled.

"I'm sure he will love them" Kagome whispered back

Rin smiled at Kagome and slowly turned around to face Sesshomaru, Kagome gave Rin a gentle push towards him then stood up. Rin looked back at Kagome, she gave Rin a little nod encouraging her to go ahead. Rin held the flowers in her hands took a breath and slowly started to walk towards Sesshomaru, she has often picked flowers for Sesshomaru but this was the first time around other people and Rin was worried to how he would react. Sesshomaru watched Rin walk towards him he knew what she was going to do and he wasn't to sure what to do about it, every other time Rin had brought him flowers it was when they were alone but now there were all these people around including Inuyasha. Rin got to Sesshomaru and looked up at him, he looked down and saw her standing there with her flowers.

"Lord Sesshomaru.... I picked these for you" Rin said holding the flowers up to him

Sesshomaru hesitated to do anything until he saw Rin's face, there was a look in his eyes that he wasn't quite sure what the meaning was behind it. Without thinking Sesshomaru knelt down to Rin's level and carefully took the flowers from her.

"Thank you Rin" He quietly said unable to stop looking at Rin's eyes

_Authors note – Blah I don't know what's wrong with me, my chapters seem to be getting boring, I don't know if its just me or what, my friends say its just me but I dunno it just seems boring to me but I promise you it will get better so just try to put up with the boringness. Another thing I wanted to say is sorry if my spelling or grammar is getting worse, I normally have someone that reads over it first and lets me know but they have been real busy lately so im sorry I do go over it as much as I can but I tend to skip over things cause I know what its meant to say so I'm sorry about that as well I will try to fix it up as much as I can, on the up side my chapter is longer this time so that's one thing I have improved on lol. I also just wanted to say thank you to ever who has reviewed, alerted, read and everything without all of you I would of given up on my story long ago so thank you soooo much =D_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Everyone just stood there amazed by the kindness Sesshomaru was showing Rin, none of them have ever seen this side of him before. Kagome was the first one to move, she grabbed Inuyasha arm and pulled him back.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Inuyasha snapped

"Come on ill cook some food for you" Kagome whispered

When Inuyasha heard the word food he turned around and happily let kagome drag him away, Shippo ran over to Kagome's bag and waited patiently. Sango and Miroku slowly started over to Kagome and the others to get something to eat as well, Sesshomaru was still kneeling on the ground holding onto the flowers Rin had given him.

"Lord Sesshomaru im glad you came back, I.... I was worried you weren't going to..... Come back"

Rin's eyes started to well with tears as she thought of never being able to see Sesshomaru again, Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, he didn't know how to make Rin happy once more.

"You should eat something" Sesshomaru said standing up

Rin looked behind her and noticed everyone sitting down eating, Inuyasha was trying to steal Shippo's food which caused a fight between them, Shippo jumped out of the way and pulled a face at Inuyasha when Kagome sat him. Rin giggled and ran over there happy once more, Sesshomaru watched how happy Rin got when she was around the others. He watched how Kagome looked after her, how Shippo and Kirara played with her and how Inuyasha let Rin jump on him and tug on his ears, Sesshomaru watched Rin smile and laugh like he has never seen or heard her before.

"_She is so happy with these... Humans"_

***Flashback***

"If it wasn't for you Rin would be save in a human village where she belongs, she needs to be with a family, someone who can love her, care for her and look after her, not with someone who puts her in danger. She is better off without you, you know im right"

***End Flashback***

"_Is Inuyasha right"_

***Flashback***

"The demons must of bitten Rin"

"What demons?" Inuyasha asked

"The ones that were attacking Rin when I found her" Kagome explained

***End Flashback***

"_They were the ones that saved her"_

***Flashback***

"I think you have enough flowers now Rin" Inuyasha sneezed

"I only need a few more" Rin giggled running around

***End Flashback***

"_She sounded so happy with Inuyasha, and even now...."_

Sesshomaru looked at Rin playing and laughing with everyone.

"_She deserves to be happy like this all the time"_

Sesshomaru turned away from everyone and started of into the forest, Rin looked up and saw Sesshomaru walking away, she knew this meant it was time to go. Rin said a quick goodbye to everyone before running after Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru wait for me" Rin called out chasing after him

Sesshomaru stopped walking and waited for Rin to catch up, Rin caught up in a few seconds and stood behind Sesshomaru waiting for him to continue on like normal, Sesshomaru just stood there looking ahead of him.

"Rin"

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru"

"Go back to the others"

"Wha.... Why?"

Rin's smiled quickly faded and hear heat felt like it had stopped.

"Rin go back now!"

Sesshomaru went to start walking again but Rin grabbed onto his sleeve, Sesshomaru tried to gently pull his sleeve free but Rin wouldn't let go.

"I want to stay with you"

Sesshomaru turned around only to see tears streaming down Rin's face

"Please let me stay with you"

Sesshomaru pulled his sleeve free and turned away from Rin, She feel to the ground trying to grab back hold of Sesshomaru but he walked away from her leaving Rin there on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru" Rin shouted trying to wipe away the tears

Before Rin had a chance to go after him Sesshomaru was already out of her view, she sat staring at the ground clenching her kimono with both hands trying hard not to cry.

_Lord Sesshomaru..... Why?"_

Inuyasha stopped walking and looked behind him, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kagome all looked at Inuyasha as he sniffed he air.

"Inuyasha is there something wrong?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha ignored Kagome's question and started running off in the direction they had came

Kagome and Sango got onto Kirara's back and Shippo jumped onto Miroku shoulder then they all chased after Inuyasha. It didn't take them long to reach to what Inuyasha was so eager to get to, The second Kagome saw Rin on the ground she jumped to the ground dropping everything running towards Rin.

"Rin!"

Rin looked up and saw Kagome running to her, Kagome fell to the ground when she got close to Rin.

"What happened? Where is Sesshomaru?"

Rin threw her arms around Kagome and cried, Kagome wrapped her arms around Rin.

"He.... He left" Rin managed to say threw her tears

"It's ok Rin, everything is going to be ok" Kagome tried to reassure her

Rin griped onto Kagome's shirt and buried her face not wanting the others to see her crying, Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and Rin then crouched on the ground.

"You can stay with us Rin" Inuyasha said placing his hand on her shoulder

Rin looked up at Inuyasha and everyone else, they all had the same worried and caring look on their faces. Rin slowly pulled herself away from Kagome and wiped her eyes, Kagome brushed the strands of hair that were sticking to Rin's face and smiled.

"We would be happy for you to stay with us"

Rin slowly nodded and stood up, Kagome and Inuyasha both stood up as well. They both started to walk away when Rin reached out and grabbed each of their hands, Kagome and Inuyasha both held onto her hands. Kagome looked down and smiled at Rin, a small smile started to show on Rin's face as they walked away from the place Sesshomaru had left her. Inuyasha looked behind him and glared at the dark spot in between two trees.

"Idiot" Inuyasha hissed under his breath

Inuyasha heard a silent growl as they walked further out of view

**THE END**

_Author's note – ok I just have to say this.... YAY FOR ME im getting better at longer chapters!. I just know a lot of you wont be happy with me for ending my story here but don't worry ill be doing a second part to it so everyone look out for that in the next few days, im going to do at the very least 2 chapters before I post it though so it may take me a few days._


End file.
